Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Examples of display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLED displays, and the like. A display panel of the LCD includes a liquid crystal (LC) layer performing a phase delay function based on a driving voltage. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between an upper substrate and a lower substrate which are sealed.
The OLED display does not need a separate LC layer or a backlight unit, and each OLED pixel circuit of an OLED display panel includes an OLED. Accordingly, unlike an LCD, the OLED display panel does not need an upper substrate for sealing, and it can protect the OLED, the pixel circuit, etc. by using a thin film encapsulation layer. As such, the thickness of the display device can be thin.
However, in an OLED display panel in a smart watch and the like, a portion on which stress is concentrated can be damaged during a rolling lamination process of pressing the display panel with parts such as a polarizer, a window, etc. When the display panel is damaged, the thin film encapsulation layer can also be damaged to not properly prevent moisture-permeation of external air, thereby damaging the OLED and the pixel circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.